little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Blackwell
Mr. Blackwell is a character in Little Witch Academia. He is the minister of defense of the country and the chairman of the Appleton Academy. Appearance He is an adult man with dark yellow hair and a mustache, green eyes that denote dark circles, and a pronounced chin. He wears a grayish-black tuxedo suit over a white shirt and a tie board. Personality Mr. Blackwell is an aggressive and ill-tempered man. His belligerent attitudes towards other nations as Minister of Defense are reflected in the bellicose rhetoric he uses about sports games against a foreign country, promising to crush their nation in politics as they will in soccer as well as indifferent to the prospect of said country being targeted by Noir Missile. Because of his violent disposition, he believes that aggression is the only, as well as best, way to settle disputes and sees pacifism as wrong, as shown through suggesting using the military to stop the riot despite Andrew's objection. Mr. Blackwell also loathes witches outright and instilled his antagonism into his son. After Akko and Diana saved the world, he was last seen applaud to them as with the rest of parliament with a clear shame on his face. It's unknown his disposition and to a greater extent, improve afterward as much as Paul Hanbridge did. Plot TV Series Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail Mr. Blackwell is seen at the Appleton Academy in the company of his son Louis. While complaining about the actions of the fanatics during a football match, he talks to Louis about his ideals of a strong policy with which he agrees, reminding him to call him chairman while in school. After the commotion between Amanda and Louis, MM assumes that it was all the witches' fault until Andrew and Louis explain what happened. Chariot and Croix Blackwell appears discussing with Paul and Andrew about the growing hostility between them and the neighboring nation. Blackwell says that they must take action against him despite Andrew saying that they should not sacrifice all the effort that led to peace between the two nations. The Road to Arcturus When the threat of a coup d'état falls, Blackwell suggests taking advantage of this so that the pacifists of the nation decide to take military action causing the anger in Andrew. In the end, he listens to the whole country the alarm due to the firing of the missile controlled by the Noir Rod. Tree of Leaves Blackwell discovers seeing his phone about the missile that had been fired. When all the politicians come together to deal with the situation, Blackwell says that they should not take responsibility for the missile to hit the neighboring country given the conflict that would develop. When everyone finds out about how Akko and her friends try to stop it, Blackwell rejects that they are capable of doing something but are forced to give in to the ideas of Andrew and the Prime Minister. When Akko and Diana manage to destroy the missile, Blackwell is disappointed in applauding them. Relationships Louis Blackwell Mr. Blackwell and his son appeared to be in good terms. He dotes his son instilled him his principles including resentment on witches, with Louis blatantly takes without a second thought. During the incident at Appleton Academy,he was quick to ignore the fact of Louis crossed the line through his injustice on witch intruders (Amanda and Akko) which made everything worse. Andrew Hanbridge Because of events in Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail, Mr. Blackwell developed a strong grudge towards Andrew for allowing Akko and Amanda escaped Appleton Academy, which evident through their conversation in Chariot and Croix. It's unknown whether they eventually reconciled after the events of Tree of Leaves. Paul Hanbridge Paul and Blackwell are political colleagues. Despite not sharing the same ideals, both work together for the welfare of the country. He is somewhat of a foil to Mr. Hambridge, whom he considers weak for his willingness to compromise. Their attitudes towards witches contrast similarly. While both dislike them, for Mr. Hambridge this is a matter of pragmatism, he simply considers them an obsolete institution. Despite this, he maintains a close relationship with the community, seeking to put them in his debt. On the other hand, Mr. Blackwell loathes them outright and instilled his antagonism into his son, who considers them "deceptive and corruptive". While Mr. Hambridge also passed on a negative view of magic to his son, Andrew is more open-minded about witches. Voice actors Gallery References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Blackwell family Category:Antagonist